The present invention is concerned with the construction of an intermediate transfer member that may be employed in such a printing process but may also find application in other offset printing systems. The intermediate transfer member described in the aforementioned applications may be a continuous loop belt which comprises a flexible blanket having a release layer, with a hydrophobic outer surface, and a reinforcement layer. The intermediate transfer member may also comprise additional layers to provide conformability of the release layer to the surface of the substrate, e.g. a compressible layer and a conformational layer, to act as a thermal reservoir or a thermal partial barrier, to allow an electrostatic charge to the applied to the release layer, to connect between the different layers forming the overall cohesive/integral blanket structure, and/or to prevent migration of molecules there-between. An inner layer can further be provided to control the frictional drag on the blanket as it is rotated over its support structure.